Olo72
Olo 72, more commonly known as Olo, is a currently an active user on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki.He is know because of his talent History of Olo72 on HHW He joined HHW on October 9, 2017, Attracted to this wikia when writing hypothetical storms in google images and one attracted him and when he saw the wikia he was interested and decided to register that same day. Since then it has been a quite inactive user, but on March 4, I experience a period of high activity, which ended a month later, reaching in two weeks more than 1200 editions, but problems with wikipedia content and discord banning for 15 days on April 4, he did enter a period of inactivity, which left on April 20, being now quite active,but he was banned for one month because lying to a admin because of the first ban,later eliminated.he is active on discord. My username origin was in 19-04-2015. in the website monumental trees https://www.monumentaltrees.com/es/usuario/OLE/info/ later in july 2016,my username changed to olo72 in wot,a game of tanks Ole firstly and later Olo72 Personality Olo is usually very friendly and respectful, but he can get very angry if you delete some of his work, this is noticeable when he writes in capital letters The story is the following, it all began on August 17 when an unknown person I confused it with a trusted person that I know recommended me a channel of NSWF and memes,being that I really like that kind of humor, so between and there there were almost no rules, something that already I joined it, since I usually move around with black humor chats, so I posted some things that you already know with humorous purposes, but the next day, that person who discovered that it was Rara filter those messages DM them to a HHW admin later being these messages exposed in public because Rara lied him to do that,(later he apologized to make them public) with the only one In order to destroy my reputation and get in trouble, something he did, since I was blocked for six months and then a year, something that was reduced to a month being the reason basically lying to an admin telling him that those messages were from an imposter, Basically for the shame, something for which I apologize, since another admin apologized for the punishment for being very hard, so scared, leave that channel, block Rara and report your two accounts, then started talking to acquaintances who are admins of other discord and after talking Rara was blocked from some discords and his alternate account, many people can dislike black humor, but I usually do it in private discords with moderation and trying to keep the respect,feeling unfair that I were blocked and somewhat hated for things of my private internet life that were leaked clandestinely.the only things that I regret are having lied to a trusted admin and having trusted in a stranger, I have my public facet, my private facet of internet and the personal facet, and the three are well separated between them, and none should ever affect the other, there will be someone who dislikes it seems good that someone does not like any of the three , but each person is different and my tastes are those that are and I do not deserve to be discriminated against or punished because someone of three,They do not realize that they have made Rara get what she wants and divide us. Trivia * This user is registered under the name Olo72 in various sites, this nickname being first used in a game called W.O.T on July 21, 2016, its origin is considered spontaneous. * He is also active in Mapperdonia wiki * This user born date is 29 August 2000 * His avatar is a photo took with him of a landscape near his city * He hate failcias * He have the most deepest userstorm ever recorded,with 979 hpa * This user uses very sometimes the windows 2000 when he is on discord Category:Male Users Category:Active Users Category:2017 Users Category:Users with over 3,000 edits